Tristans New Life in Equestria
by Tristandash
Summary: Tristan falls in a ravine and wakes up in a certain ponys bedroom
1. Chapter 1

"1 2 3 4!" I yelled  
James and I began to play  
But kory forgot to sing

"Whatever. Ill cya guys tommarow." I said annoyed

I went home and fell asleep

I woke up that morning knowing in a few hours I would have to go to a job I hated so I diecided to walk. no paticular way just... to walk  
I had no intentions of doing anything... that I may regret I was walking when when I fell into a revinve slowly the walls closed around me and I just kept falling

-1 week of sleeping later-

I woke up in a room and I found a familier face staring  
at me...

"Trixie?..." I started to say

"How do you know my name- what or who are you, SPEAK BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY TRIXIE"

"well I was walking in my town and I fell in a reviene... and now I guess im here"

"Hmm you seem to be telling the truth - however you need wings or a horn - what will it be?

"wings for sure" I replied

"alright but you never said who or what u are, care to explain?" She replied

"Im tristan - and Im a human"

"Interesting, Here it goes!"

I was hit by a bolt of light when I reached back to feel wings! I had Awesome green wings, but when I pulled my hand back  
there was no hand... just a hoof... so I said, "did u just turn me into a pony?"

She said, "yes, you have to blend in, but the only transformation spell I had is permadent, so you are a pony forever now"

I replied, "thats Awesome, have any bits I can barrow?"

She tossed me a brown bag, "this bag has 175 bits - use them wisley.. or not, not really my corncern but good luck out there tristan, find a home to stay in also,  
I have family coming out so u need to stay with somepony else"

"alright, best of luck to you Trixie"

"you too tristan"


	2. Chapter 2 - Cupcake eating contest

On my way out I ran into the door - how do ponies open doors... - I reached up with my mouth and opened the door  
I looked over and saw pinkiepie bouncing around then she went into sugercube corner  
my stomache started to rumble so I said to myself, "why not"  
I walked into sugercube corner and walked over to the counter, I said, "hi im new here, can I have a look at the menu?"

Pinkiepie said, "HI OMG WELCOME TO PONYVILLE MY NAME IS PINKIEPIE!"  
I said, "I know"

She said, "what you cant know, u just got here!"

Panicking a bit I said, "nevermind, can I get a muffin?"

she smiled and said "absolutly-tootly!"  
About a minute later she comes back with a muffin,  
Not realizing how hungry I am, it disappears within seconds

"sorry, I guess I was just a bit hungry, but listen can u round up rarity applejack rainbowdash twillightsparkle and fluttershy,  
I have something important to tell u all"

She said, "Sure!"  
Then she bounced away, I got so bored waiting for them to get back  
that I fell asleep on the floor

"is he dead?" I heard somepony say

"no - look u just woke him up - good job rarity"

"Oh good your all here!" I said

Twillight said, "have any ideas what These things are?" as twillight pulled nick and riley out of nowhere

so I said, "Ok the truth is I was going to my job, im really a human like they are, trixie just used her magic to transform me"

Rarity diecdied to chime in, "and she chose wonderful coulers!"

"wut?" I said

Rarity pulled out a mirror and showed me, I had white fur with green hair and wings!

"this looks awesome!" I exclaimed  
"oh also can u turn nick and riley into ponies, they need to be discised too"

Twillight nodded, riley was a earth pony with pink skin and yellow hair  
Nick had a yellow horn, with red fur and purple hair

"oh also trixie said we need to stay with some of u, can we? I dont think living in the same house would be a good idea tho, so can we live with any of u?"  
we talked for a while and we diecided what we are going to do,  
Nick is going to stay with applejack  
Riley is going to stay with fluttershy  
And im going to stay with rainbowdash

At the farm with nick...  
In the barn applejack said, "ok Sugercube this is where yall gunna B sleeping, untill you get married and Y'all that then you have to sleep on the floor"

Nick said, "fine... well lets go meet up with the others then becuase theres not much else is there

Big mac comes in, "Nope."

At Fluttershys cottage with Riley...

Fluttershy shows riley a couch, "you can sleep on this if you like, and I have some blankets in the closet if u need them"

Riley said, "alright then thanks fluttershy!"

And finnaly at rainbowdashs house with me :D

Rainbowdash Yells at me, "Alright listen up, If your going to be living with me then you better not steal anything becuase I KNOW WHERE U LIVE!"

I respond, "ya... I know u do, I live with you"

Rainbowdash kind of blushes and says, "ya... well if u need to just bring a cloud in the house to sleep on, becuase again u can walk on clouds becuase u have wings"

I smile a bit, "alright well lets meet up with the others"  
Rainbowdash nods

Back at Sugercube corner - - - - - - -  
I say, "is there anything u need me to do? my bits arent going to last very long - and these guys dont even have bits at all!

riley and nick cant help but look helpless

Rarity Screams, "YOU COULD ENTER A BUEATY CONTEST! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D"

Nick Riley and I all look at her like she has lost her mind...

Pinkie pie screams, "WHOS UP FOR A CUPCAKE EATING CONTEST!?"

Every1 exept for fluttershy raised theyre hands  
So we set off for sugercube corner,  
pinkiepie said, "ok whoever eats the most gets 250 bits and free cupcakes/muffins for life!  
2nd gets 100 bits and a free cupcake  
3rd gets 10 bits

So we all got ready  
"on your marks... get set... GO!" screamed pinkie  
I started to plow through those cupcakes, rarity was slowly eating a single cupcake  
I was in 3rd at the moment  
30 seconds yelled pinkie  
I sped up my pace and barley passed riley  
15 seconds!  
I was catching up on nick so he began to eat faster too  
10  
I was almost there  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
I Was tied  
3  
2  
This is very close!  
1...

I blacked out due to eating too many cupcakes


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragons

I Woke up to a note that said that I won  
so I took my bits and headed into the sky  
It was getting pretty late so I headed to Rainbows place  
But on the way there I was so tired I diecided it was too far away so I just slept on a cloud in the middle of the sky  
The next mourning I flew to Trixies house becuase she had told me that there was a spell she could cast to enhance my flying  
I flew on over there, it took my a while becuase im still getting used to my wings... and hooves  
when I arrived Trixie greeted me at the door

"come in come in" she said

"thanks" I said as I walked in

"have you found a place to live for a while?" Trixie asked

"yeah, im living at rainbowdashes house for a while"

"cool man - alright the spell that enhances your flying - will allow you to go fast enough to go through a moutain if you go in face first,  
however I must warn you, if you dont go fast enough, then that will hurt pretty bad to faceplant a moutain, alright are you ready?"

"yes!" I yelled

She shot a bolt of light at me, and I didnt feel different, but I felt in my mind that I could pass through a moutain now if I was to try

"thanks as always trixie!" I yelled as I smashed through the window and flew away.

Later that day I was insanly bored, so I met up with Nick and Riley

"what should we do?" said Nick

"well I have some news for you guys, Me and fluttershy have been talking-"

I scream, "YOU ADOPTED A PUPPY? :D!"

Riley smacks me in the face with his hoof, "No! were getting married!"

"And tristan you have the most important job to me you are my-"

"I knew it I get to be the usher! TY so much" then I ran off

"well nick you get to be my best man then." said Riley

Well since the wedding isnt for 5 more hours then I guess I can just chill.  
I went to Rainbowdashes house to see if she was home, sure enough she was  
"hey rainbowdash" I said as I slowly walked in

"hey Tristan, Come in" she said smiling

I walked in, Room coated in wonderbolt posters

We sat there just talking for a while when I said

"you wanna see somthing really Really cool?"

"sure!" she said.

we flew down to equestria and I found the biggest moutain I could,  
I just charged right at that thing, I could feel myself getting faster and faster,

Rainbowdash who looked terrified Said, "Tristan are you crazy?! your going to kill yourself!"  
Ignoring that I kept going and suddenly I just passed through the moutain like it was paper  
and I flew back over the moutain she looked at me in shock

"that... that... that was incredible! How did you do that?!"

trying to look modest I said, "it was nothing, Trixie did some magic on my wings that allows me to do that"

She Looked terrified again, she squealed, "TRISTAN LOOK OUT!"  
Behind me was a 700 foot tall firebreathing, ponyeating, Dragon.  
I looked over at rainbowdash who was lying on the ground, hit from the dragon,  
I flew up there and pulled out my axe, "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY treats my friends that way!"  
and I smacked him so hard in the head with my axe it auctully knocked me out of the sky,  
but that dragon was slain, but Man my Right wing hurt so bad!  
From the pain I layed down, and fell into a sleep.

I had a dream. In the dream discord had taken over, and exploded the elements of harmony and had turned celestia and luna into stone  
Riley and fluttershy stood ready to attack, but me and nick stood alone, discord would easily be able to take over, me and nick had not found our  
loved ones yet, Discord ran at me and turned me into stone!,


	4. Chapter 4 - Hospital, then suprise

*beep* *beep*  
I slowly woke up  
"what happend? I said as I rubbed my wing, I saw rainbow dash in a bed across the room from me, the dragon had hit her in the  
head and it looked pretty fatal, The nurse whose name I couldnt quite remember said we both were going to be fine, but we  
would have to miss Riley and fluttershys wedding, I was going to be here for at least a week, but that shockwave that happend,  
it apparently happens when somthing hits another thing hard enough to break the sound barrier.

Well whatever the case I was very lucky to survive it, my axe however... not so lucky, it broke on impact, but I killed the dragon  
I put my hooves behind my head and diecided to sleep  
"goodnight rainbowdash" I said  
Without waiting for a response I closed my eyes  
"goodnight tristan" I heard her say, and then I was fast asleep

"tristan..." I heard somepony say  
"Tristan..." I heard repeated  
"TRISTAN!" I heard once more  
I slowly got up and said  
"WHAT?" and then realized I was stairing into the eyes of princess celestia  
Speechless I said, "you... youre-"

"yes im princess celestia" she said "some of the other ponys wanted me to show you somthing"  
Show me somthing? what could this possibly be? I looked over and rainbowdash wasnt there anymore

"wheres rainbowdash?" I asked  
She chuckled  
"all in good time Tristan"  
I followed her. she seemed to be leading me to sugercube corner.  
When we got there the lights were off and there looked like no1 had been there in years  
"wha-" I got innteruppted

"SUPRISEEEEE!" yelled all of my ponyfriends  
as I saw the lights turn on and they all jump out of nowhere  
There was a huge cake with the words "thank you Tristan"  
written on it.  
"whats all this" I asked with a smile

Rainbowdash walked over "we just wanted to thank you for saving our town from that dragon,  
If you hadnt been here then it probably couldve taken down equestria and eaten all of us ponys"

I said, "thanks!"

Pinkiepie who was bouncing around now screamed, "Lets party!"  
and nobody could argue to that

-3 hrs later-

While eating a piece of cake I said,  
"this is good cake, it was a fun party"

What day is it today? I wondered Well only one way to find out  
"What day is it today?" I asked

"December 20th" Said twillight

"Its 5 days till crismis!" Pinkiepie said happily bouncing up and down

"Cool" I said.  
Then the party was pretty much over and everybody left

Soon I dicided to go crismis shopping  
First I thought of 2 easyier pepole to shop for  
Nick and riley would probably like MP3 players... But where in equestria am I going to find that...  
Vinyls house!  
So I flew on over to vinyls house  
I knocked on her door  
"Coming" I heard somepony say  
At the door octavia greeted me  
"Hello, who are you?"

"im tristan" I replied

"nice to meet you tristan, is there a reason your here?" She questioned

"Yea im looking for Vinyl" I said

Octavia said, "upstairs first door on your right, you cant miss it"  
So I went upstairs and sure enough Vinyl was there listening to some songs

"hey Vinyl whats up" I yelled  
She looked over  
"OH HI" she said as she turned off the music  
"Wuzzup dude?" she asked

"nothin, but I need to ask you somthing, have any MP3 players I can buy off of u? Ill pay u 100 bits for each"

She tossed me two red and blue ones

"nah man u dont need to pay me - my treat"

"thanks vinyl!" I yelled as I flew out the window

Hmm who to shop for next, Well kinda obvious rainbowdash is going to want somthing wonderbolt related...  
I know what to get her now

After flying across town looking for the wonderbolts  
I found them hanging out near sweet apple acers  
I flew down too them

"hello?" One of them said

"hi, you guys up for a favour?" I asked

"No way man its our day off" Spitfire said  
I nodded, and pulled out 200 bits threw them on the ground

"What kind of favour are we talking about here then?" Sorain asked

"you guys know my friend rainbowdash, right" I asked

"yeah she won the best young flyers competition" Spitfire said

"Yeah can u guys maybe put on a private show for her on crismis? please?" I asked with a big smile

after a long talk they finnaly agreed to it, so I wrapped them into a box, and they are going to suprise Rainbowdash so much on crismis

Lets see.. Rarity probably would want more dress designing stuff,  
So I went off and asked somepony where I could get that stuff,  
I went the way the she pointed to, and I spent 50 bits in the store. got her some random fabrics

Hmm I would be absolutly shocked if twilight didnt want books for crismis  
So I flew to canterlot and asked princess celestia if she had any books I could get twillight for crismis

"sure here you go" she said as she handed me a glowing white book

Hmm pinkiepie would probably like somthing fun or party related,  
so I bought her "fun the movie" which apparently exsists ._.

I bought fluttershy a Little doggie

And last but not least I hired some builders to expand sweet apple acers for Applejack

good holiday shopping over, all presents wrapped and hidden, im good to sleep!

Which is good considering it was 11:00 pm  
So I flew up to Rainbowdashs house, She was there but she wasnt asleep, she was still wrapping her preasents,  
I knocked on the door, "hey can I come in"  
She let me in becuase she already wrapped everything for me

"do u need some help with that?" I asked

"Yes please!" she said happily

A few hours of wrapping later it was 1:00 in the morning, she had fallen asleep right there on the floor, so I picked her up  
and carried her to her bed

"goodnight rainbowdash" I said while walking away

"goodnight tristan" I heard her say

Then I just fell asleep on the floor in her room


	5. Chapter 5 - Twas the nightbeforechrismis

I had another dream...  
Discord had come back, and was turning everypony he touched into stone, he was  
coming this way, No no get away!

I woke up phanting, it was 7:30 so thats good enough to wake up  
I looked over at rainbowdash who was still sleeping  
So I quietly got up and went into her kitchen,  
cool she has coffie there, doubht she ever drinks it  
Dont think She would mind if I made some

-45 minutes of coffiemaking later-  
"good coffie" I said quietly,  
Then I heard rainbowdash get up

"U still here Tristan?" she yelled

"ya im in the kitchen, I made coffie u want some?" I asked

"Ya I guess ill have some" she said, I handed her a glass and we just stood there quietly drinking coffie

"Only 4 days till crismis" I said  
she nodded  
"ya you done crismis shopping?" she asked

"ya, whose house are we all going to for crismis this year?" I asked

"I think were going to fluttershys this year,  
but since her and riley just got married im not sure they would want to,  
And we cant have it here becuase only me u and fluttershy can fly,  
so I guess twillights house" she said

"Alright you want me to carry everything over to there for crismis?" I asked

"yes please" She said

"alright" I said as I set down my coffie  
I picked everything up a flew over to twillights house

"Twillight can u open the door!?" I yelled

"Coming" I heard her yell

"Thanks" I said as she opened the door

"no problem" she said

as I set everything down under the tree I asked  
"How come I havnt seen spike once yet?"

Twillight who looked really sad said, "hes dead"

"What?" I asked, "how did that happen?"

Twillight who was half sobbing half talking said,  
"Princess celstia sent me a letter, but instead of coming out his mouth, it came out his butt and he died"

"that sux" I said

"yeah" she said

"well I will cya later twillight"

"cya" she yelled

As I flew out my stomache was growling

"free cupcakes from pinkiepie? I think yes" I said to myself  
I flew to sugercube corner and she gave me some cupcakes, which was good,  
It felt like I hadnt eaten in days

Well nothing much else to do exept to just relax and sleep

I flew up to rainbowdashs house, She was at home just laying on her bed  
Just kind of laying there not really doing much

"Hey rainbowdash whats up" I said

"not much, just so bored!" She said

"Yea theres not really anything to do around here" I said  
"oh did u hear Nick and derpy are getting married?" I said

"Really? I didnt think derpy would ever get married,  
becuase after all she has like 14 kids right?" She said

"Ya" I said, "There wedding is in just a few hours,  
So im just gunna do some flying untill then, u wanna come?" I said

"Ya sure why not, not really anything else for me to do" She said

"Also ive been having some dreams that discord is going to come back  
And I cant help but feel they are true" I said

"Ya ive been having those same dreams,  
The ones where he is trying to turn us all into stone?" she asked

I nodded and said, "Feels creepy if u ask me"

So we flew around for a while untill it was time for nicks wedding

Rainbowdash went over to the group of bridesmates becuase she was one  
AND I GOT TO BE THE USHER! :D  
It was a good wedding.  
there were muffins there.  
Derpy likes muffins alot.

Well after the disastourus wedding nick and derpy went out of town for a while so now derpy fluttershy riley and nick are all out of town Lol

A few days later it was crismis eve  
On the night of crismis eve pinkiepie threw a crismis party  
and we all had lots of fun, or somthing  
So that night I flew out to rainbowdashs house as normal when I saw rainbowdash being chased by somthing,  
Is that Discord?...  
Ya thats discord alright

"Rainbowdash whats happening?" I yelled as I flew to catch up with her

Before she could answer discord yelled, "I HAVE RETURNED HAHAHA"  
Maniputivly I tuanted discord and he started to chase me, I flew twords a moutain at top speed and Flew right through that thing,  
but discord smashed his head on it and turned back into stone

Rainbowdash yelled, "That... Was... Awesome!"

I smiled a bit then we flew back to her house,  
As normal I layed down on the floor and went to sleep.

That night I again had a dream  
Discord had me trapped, Nick and derpy - Riley and fluttershy all stood there ready to attack  
"someones not here!" I yelled

Discord slivered over to me, "Yes.. and you have only untill the new year  
to find who it is... but dont try to hard the answer may be closer then u think!"

I struggled attempting to break free, "Discord you will never get away with this!"  
I yelled at him

Discord smiled, "oh really? why is that? I know everything and you know nothing,  
And when the new year strikes and I return... I will return,  
and you cannot Imprison me singlehandedly this time Tristan!"  
"and one more thing" He said

"what...?" I moaned in pain

"Merry Crismis.. Becuase it will be your last!" he said with an evil smile  
And then I woke up


	6. Chapter 6 - Chrismis dates ransom

Rainbowdash was already awake

She looked at me and frowned a bit  
"lemme guess, evil dream?" She said

"Yeeaaap" I said, "you too?"  
She nodded.  
"He said I was missing somthing, And the answer was closer then I think"

"he told me the same thing!" I said.

"well we should get going to twillights, were probably going to be the lasts ones there" She said chuckling

"Yea heh heh" I said  
We flew down there  
She was wrong,  
We were the first ones there not counting Twillight  
"oh Hi!" said twillight "usally fluttershy is the first one here - but her and riley are on thier honeymoon still  
They get back tommarow" She said  
We sat there chatting for a while  
About 5 minutes after we got there pinkiepie bounced in

"HI MERRY CRISMIS!"  
She said bouncing around

"Hi pinkie" We all said  
Then over the next hour the other 4 arrived,

"alright guys open your presents" said twillight  
after exchanging gifts  
I got a new axe from applejack  
A Very cool Cake from pinkiepie  
An epic shirt from rarity  
A Book from twillightsparkle  
And A Ticket to see the wonderbolts from Rainbowdash

"oh rainbowdash your present is outside, it cant be opened inside" I said grinning

"ok" She said  
We went outside and as she slowly opened it  
The Wonderbolts flew up into the sky and did a flight show for her right there

"How did you get them to perform here private!?" Rainbowdash asked exitedly

"I Happened to run into them and just happen to know you like them" I said with a smile

"thats the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" She said hugging me

"It was nothing :)" I said as we all watched  
A few hours later they flew back down and asked Rainbowdash  
If she liked the show

"OMG OMG OMG" She said  
they had been starting to chuckle a bit  
"You guys are the best!" She said

"You arent bad yourself" Soarin Said

And it was then that she fainted

"she enjoyed the show I think" I said

"Alright, but next time DONT STUFF US IN A BOX FOR 4 DAYS!" Spitfire said while smacking me in the face  
As they walked away  
Most of the others had left so it was just me and Rainbowdash who had fainted  
I had wanted to take her home but that was quite far away it was Really late,  
So I flew into the sky set her on a cloud and layed down on the same cloud

"goodnight rainbowdash" I said as I was falling asleep

"goodnight Tristan" I heard her say  
As I fell asleep

The next morning I woke up Strangly Warm  
I looked up to see rainbowdash wrapped her arms around me and was hugging me tightly kind of cuddled next to me  
And I didnt argue with it, About a minute later she woke up

"well goodmorning sleepyhead" I said with a grin  
She blushed and said  
"Uhmm.."

"Its ok - I dont have a problem with it as I cuddled closer to her" And with that We fell back asleep

Later when we woke up  
I asked,  
"so later u wanna like... get dinner or somthing?"

"Ya That sounds good" She said while blushing

"meet at the house around 5:30 or so maybe?" I said

"ya sure" she said

Then I saw her head twords raritys place no doubht on what she was going to do  
So I went to the jewlery store, Saw a huge diamond ring  
"How much for it I said

"10000 bits" He said

"10000 bits? ?! cant we negotiate?" I said

"Wait arent u the guy who merdered a dragon with an axe?" He said

"yea why" I said

"For U, U can have that free and one more thing here for free"

So for my second one, I found a golden necklace with a rainbow on it  
And it was a no brainer that I would pick it

Later that day News spread that me and rainbowdash were going on a date,  
So Trixie called me in to her house

I flew over there And she said

"Ok Every1 in Equestria pretty much knows about your date with Rainbowdash,  
And I want to help you impress her, Let me cast a spell on you  
that allows u to pull off the sonic-rainboom so you can  
Easily impress her"

"Wait will this hurt-" I got Interuppted

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" As once again she shot a bolt of light at me

I got thrown back agenst the wall and suddenly I felt Very fast

I Saw many coulers flash past my eyes then I said

"Thanks Trixie!" I Yelled as I flew through the window

Still A few hours till Im meeting up with Rainbowdash  
So I guess Ill set my phones alarm for 5:00 and wake up then

In my Dream Discord Said, "Have you found it? Its Right in plain sight.."

"not quite" I said

"Well thats too bad considering you only have 5 days, in fact scratch that,  
I think im going to return early! Tommarow night at midnight I will return  
And Im going to huant somepony who lives with you tonight,  
Sweet dreams tonight for they will be your last!"

*Ring Ring Ring* my phones alarm was going off  
Oh good! its 5:00 So I should probably start back on my way to Rainbowdash's house

I flew there, but was careful not to do a sonic-rainboom in public  
Once I got there it was 5:29 so I went inside,

"You there?" I asked when I got inside

*no response*  
So I went into her room to see what was up  
There was a note

Dear Tristan  
If you ever want to see rainbowdash again,  
Meet us in the Evertree Forest at Before 6:00 Or you will NEVER  
See her again  
-Discords evil brother


	7. Chapter 7 - Date purposal wedding

"discord has a brother?" I said outload  
Ah well whatever I thought to myself, I flew to the enterence of the evertree forest  
And I saw Rainbowdash tied up, It was around 5:55 or so when I arrived  
Discords evil brother looked quite like him

I Yelled, "Alright Im here, Now let her free"

He shook his head, "Im afriad You're going to have to give me somthing in return"

Slowly I said, "And what might that be"

He Said, "I want your axe, I seem to think Discord Will find it Very Useful"

I said, "Alright, You let her free And Ill Give you the axe"

"very well" He said

I tossed him the axe and he Untied her

"tommarow you will see your last Light of Day by The evil Discord"

Then he dissappeared into nowhere

"I got you Somthing" I said

"Really?" she said Grinning now

I walked over and handed her the gold necklace with a Rainbow on it

"Its Awesome!" She Said as she put it on

"this place is nice and all but it needs to be about 20% cooler" I said Smiling

"Ya Heh heh lets go to dinner, you wanna go to sugercube corner?" She said while blushing

"Sure, Plus I think we get free Food there too"  
So we headed off to sugercube corner when we got there  
Pinkiepie was bouncing around as always but stopped when  
She saw us, It took a minute but she realized what was going on

Pinkiepie began chanting "Rainbowdash and tristan.. Rainbowdash and tristan!"  
Rainbowdash just blushed a bit... And Honestly I did too  
We went inside

"Hey pinkie can u get us some cupcakes?" I asked

"by some Do u want like 50? or somthing" Pinkie said

"that may be to many, can we just have like 10 or so"  
Pinkie nodded and bounced into the kitchen  
It was pretty late after the encounter with Discords Brother  
So there werent anyponys other then us and pinkie who were even there

"After we eat I want to show you somthing outside"

"Sounds cool" She said  
Moments later pinkie came in with our cupcakes

After about 30 minutes of us sitting there eating  
Just looking into eachothers eyes  
We headed outside

"Stay here and just watch the sky" I said With a smile

She blushed a little but said, "Ok"

I flew into the sky, And After a Minute I did a sonic Rainboom,  
But im not stopping there In the sky I spelled  
"Will you Marry Me" With my sonic-rainboom  
Then I flew Down and pulled out the Huge Diamond Ring  
That I Purchased from the Jewlery Store

Rainbowdash stood there Speechless  
Then She Reached out and hugged me  
And with a big smile said, "Yes, I will marry you"  
The Rainbow Still hanging in the sky filling the night with Light  
It was about 12:00 pm  
24 Hrs Till Discord Returns

"Do you want to have the wedding tommarow? If we have it at 7:00 Pm Both princess's will be there becuase it will be beetween night and day"  
She nodded And we stood there hugging looking up at the rainbow I had created

After a few hours we flew into the sky and layed down in a cloud  
After laying down She layed down next to me and we cuddled next to each other.  
"Goodnight Rainbowdash" I said while smiling

"Goodnight Tristan" She said  
Then I fell asleep

Discord huanted our dreams again,

"Well It seems you have found What youve been looking for all along  
the final element..." He said

"what do you mean discord, And what are you up too" I said

"Oh you dont know the three elements of fun?"  
he said with an evil grin  
"Kindness, Derpness, And rainbowness are the three elements,  
and now u and rainbowdash have the final element."

"What are you talking about rainbowdash,  
What did are you doing to her in her dream?"

"all in good time tristan... All in good time"

I woke up, Rainbowdash was next to me,  
Shivering, I began to stroke her back

"its ok Rainbowdash, I pinkieswear if he lays a finger on you he will never move that finger again"

"You mean it?" I heard her say queitly

"Cross my heart - hope to fly - stick a cupcake in my eye" I said  
She stopped shaking as much  
"we need to start getting the wedding toogether" I said  
she nodded  
"Ill talk to princess celestia, You go talk to luna,  
Then we can get our Groomsmen/bridesmates toogether" She said  
I nodded  
So I flew off to the moon  
Which is where I thought Luna would be  
And she was there  
"yes?" She said

"Hey Im getting married today at 7:00 and I was wondering if you could be there maybe?" I asked

"Ya Sure, Just wondering who are you getting married to?" She said

"Rainbowdash" I said

"Really?" I heard her say in Delight

"Yea Im very happy about it" I said with a smile

"Well im happy for you guys, Sure ill come to the wedding" She said

"Alright thank you! Can you teleport me back to earth? Im pretty tired from flying here" I said  
She nodded and teleported me back to earth  
Next I went to Vinyls House  
I knocked on the door,

"COMING!" Vinyl got the door this time

"Oh hey whats up man" She said

"Well Im Getting married and I was wondering if you would be my best mare?" I said

"Ya sure man, Who are you marrying?" She said

"Rainbowdash" I said

"Oh nice man!" She said

"Alright well, also one more thing" I said

"ya Whatcha need?" She asked

"Can u do the DJ stuff for the reception?" I said

"ya Sure" She replied

"Alright, well I got alot to do But thanks again Vinyl"  
I headed off  
Got nick and Riley to be my groomsmen / ushers  
Pinkiepie is going to work with vinyl on the Reception  
Rainbowdash got The other 5 of the mane 6 to be her mare of honor's  
She also got princess celestia to be there

Oh that reminds me I need Rarity to make me a tuxedo or the pony equvilence of it  
I headed over there and asked  
"Hey rarity can u make me a tuxedo?"

"Ya Sure, I can have it done by 6:00 is that good?"

"Thats perfect, Thanks!" I said

Well Ive got everything ready for the wedding and its only noon  
Sleep? I think yes!  
And I fell asleep on a cloud


	8. Chapter 8 - The end of the first book

Discord Came into my Dreams again

Discord gave me an angry look, "THIS CANNOT BE, YOU CANNOT HAVE THIS WEDDING"

I Cleanched my fist, "Why not discord? I love her!"

He gave me a hard stare and then gave me an evil smile,  
"Oh? And What would u say if I were to do somthing to her"

I Came running after him and then he dissapeared

"If You do ANYTHING to her, I will make sure that you arent alive ever again"

Then I woke up  
I felt Strangly warm again,  
Then I saw Rainbowdash cuddled up agenst me again  
*RING RING RING* my phone went off  
She Seemed upset

"That Discord Really has some nerve bugging us on our wedding day, Doesnt he?" She Said

"Yea, He Seems Meaner then he used to be." I said

"Well I can Sorta see why, Being turned to stone by the same community Twice would be pretty annoying" She Said  
I nodded  
"Oh! I need to go to Rarity to Pick somthing up, But I have an Idea!" I said  
I whispered her the Idea  
"That Would be so cool!" She said

"Alright, cya at the wedding" I said

"Cya" She said

I flew Over to Raritys house

"My Tuxedo done?" I asked

"Finishing it right now" She said  
She handed it to me  
"Have fun at your wedding, I will be there later" She said

"Alright Cya!" I said

I flew over to the wedding place  
Exepet for Pinkiepie and Vinyl nobody was there yet but what do I expect arriving 45 minutes early

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey!" They both yelled back to me at the same time

"You guys need some help?" I asked

"I think we got it all set up, or re-set it up, Derpy flew in and knocked EVERYTHING OVER" Vinyl Said

"Oh, Well thanks For that!" I said Happily

Discord got into my thoughts somehow  
"I will be there in 1 Hour" I looked at my watch - it was 6:40

I waited a while - over the next 19 minutes Everybody arrived  
...Exept Rainbowdash  
The doors opened up  
Rainbowdash Walked in

I smiled as she walked over in her rainbowlike dress

Princess Celestia and Luna both began to Preach at the same time  
But they were taking a really long time  
I Looked down at my phone 7:38

"Now Tristan Do you take Rainbowdash To be your wife?" They said

"I Do" I said Happily

7:39

"Now Rainbowdash do you take Tristan To be your husband?" They said

"I do" She said

"You may now kiss the bride-"

Discord broke through the ceiling

"I HAVE RETURNED AND YOU OF PONYVILLE ARE THE FIRST TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

As he turned Princess Celestia and Princess luna into stone

But ignoring that I hugged rainbowdash close to me and we kissed standing there as if time were frozen.

"Thats Cute... But now you all must die!" He said shooting a lazer at me,

He missed and turned Pinkiepie into stone,  
He has a really bad aim, Aiming for me and rainbowdash,  
He managed to turn Rarity, Applejack, Twillightsparkle, And pinkiepie into stone

But suddenly FLuttershy and Riley Flew into the air,

Nick and Derpy did aswell,

Then me and Rainbowdash Flew into the air.

Fluttershy and Riley Shot a Lazer of Kindness at Nick and Derpy

Nick and Derpy Shot a Lazer Of muffins & Derpness at me and rainbowdash

Rainbowdash and I Shot a lazer of Rainbows at Discord,

Which Re-imprisoned Discord into stone

We could still hear his voice

"ILL BE BACK.. I WILL, AND NEXT TIME I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Me and Rainbowdash looked at his stone imprisonment..

We used Nick's Magic to free The other ponys

After The wedding, (not the reception)

Rainbowdash and I did the idea I told her about  
We flew into the sky and we did a sonic-Rainboom in the sky  
And made a Double rainbow in the sky

After the Reception We flew into the sky  
Layed in a cloud and we were star-gazing

"I love you" I said as She snuggled closer to me

"I love you too" She said hugging me

"where are we going for our honeymoon?" I said

"Ummm I dont know" She said  
I noticed she saw somthing,  
"Tristan your wings!" She said

I looked down, My wings were no longer green, They were rainbow-coulered

"Thats So cool!" I said

"I think I know where we should have our honeymoon" she said

"Where?" I said

"Neighra falls!" She said in delight

"That sounds nice." I said in a kind of mellow voice

"Goodnight Rainbowdash I love u" I said softly

"Goodnight Tristan, I love you too" She Said as soft as I said it

And with that we were asleep

The next Day we packed our things to go to Neighra falls  
Then Fluttershy Flew to Our house While freaking out

"Whats Wrong Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash said

"Riley and Nick Turned back into human form!" Fluttershy said while freaking out

"What?!" I said Freaking out  
"Twilightsparkle said the spell she used was a one time use and if they get turned back  
They can never be ponys again!"

"I know" Said Fluttershy

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Said Rainbowdash

Fluttershy who at this point was crying said,  
"We have to send them back to earth, Its too dangerous for them here, The other ponys could kill them in fear"

"Did Twillight already send them back?" I asked

Fluttershy nodded but then fell over and could not stop crying

"Its ok fluttershy,  
But Tristan and I are about to leave for our honeymoon,  
We will see you after we get back" Said Rainbowdash

Fluttershy who was almost not crying anymore nodded and we were off  
Rainbowdash and I didnt talk too much at the beggening  
But after a while of flying we realized how slow we were going

I looked over to her and asked, "should we do a sonic-rainboom?"

She gave me a heartwarming smile and said, "Absolutly"

And off we went into the distance  
About an hour later we reached Neighra  
We spent our honeymoon at neighra falls

After a few days of fun we flew home

Once we arrived back in Ponyville

"I love u" I said Hugging her

"I love you 2" She said Hugging me back

But then a forest fire came up out of the evertree forest

To Be Continued!


	9. Chapter 9 - book 2 Begins with royalty

"Rainbowdash, Look behind u!" I screamed  
As a Forestfire Came out of nowhere in the evertree forest  
"Oh no!" She screamed

"I have an idea!" I said

"What?" She said

"Can you make it snow on the fire?" I asked hopefully

"Yea follow me!" She said as she flew into the sky  
I followed her into the sky  
She made it snow on the forest and it slowly got put off

It was New years eve - 4 Days after we saved ponyville from discord  
Considering it was about 1:00 in the morning, we returned to Our house

"goodnight Rainbowdash I love you" I said

"Goodnight Tristan I love you too" she said while snuggling closer to me

Then I fell asleep  
After falling asleep I was spoken to in my dream by the two princess's  
I bowed down to them and looked up

"Tristan We must speak to you and Rainbowdash - when you wake up  
meet us in canterlot" They said


	10. Chapter 10 - New Royalty?

Then I woke up

"Rainbowdash - we have to go to canterlot" I said

She looked up and gave me a cute little look like she  
was very happy right where she was, "Why?" She said giving me a cute little smile

"The Princess's told me they with to speak with us"

"Ok." She said while getting up even though it was quite clear  
that she Really did NOT want to.

We Flew over to canterlot,  
But when we got there There was a crowd of pepole around the castle  
The royal guards took us into the castle

"Tristan, Rainbowdash, We have some bad news, The princess's are dead,  
And we have to Show you somthing"

Rainbowdash got tears in her eyes  
"My parents... Are.. Dead!?" She said while she looked like she was about to cry

"The princess's are your parents?" I asked

"Yes. It was supposed to be a secret, only you and the guards know" She said with tears in her eyes

I hugged her, "its ok You still have me" I said With a smile

She Hugged me even tighter then I thought was possible

"Yes Well thats all very nice, but you two must watch this video" The guard said to us

We both Looked confused

The princess's were both in the video

"If you are watching this video then we are probably both dead  
However dont worry, We have a new ruler selected Becuase we  
Knew this day would eventully come, Your new rulers  
are Rainbowdash and her Husband" The princess's said

Rainbowdash's looked very confused

"You mean... we Rule Over equestria now?" She asked

The Royal Guard nodded, "Dont worry, I was JUST as shocked as you both are"

"So, Should we tell ponyville? I dont think hiding this is a good idea" I said

Rainbowdash looked a little bit nervous,  
Almost as nervous as nervous as she was  
Before the best young flyers competition

The royal guard nodded, "They need to know, I Shall get their attention"

The royal guard yelled, "Listen up everypony! We need everypony to be here within the next 15 minutes!"

Many faces looked worried, And I dont blame them at all  
Becuase for god sake The princess's just died. All of them  
Celestia, Luna, Cadance, You Name it, they dead

The fifteen minutes went by faster then I wanted them to

The royal guard looked at us and said, "Its time"  
He pushed open the window, "attention Everypony I know you are all probably confused on why  
You are all here on such short notice, But I have some Saddening news  
The princess's Have passed away."

Everybody started looking beetween each other starting to panic

The guard continued to talk, "However, Do not panic,  
We have new rulers, We watched the video that  
instructed Us what to do if they should die,  
May I present, The New Rulers of Equestria!"

Me and Rainbowdash Walked over to the window

Some faces confused,  
Others Thrilled,  
Others were absolutly shocked,  
I saw the other 5 of the mane 6  
Looking striaght at us they  
Looked VERY confused


	11. Chapter 11 - Cutie-mark and trixie

I looked over to the royal guard  
I whispered to him, "Can you tell  
Twillightsparkle, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Fluttershy, And Applejack  
To come to the Meeting room? I Think they deserve an explaination"

He nodded and Rainbowdash and I went into the meeting room

I hugged Rainbowdash and said, "Its going to be alright"

She looked at me and asked, "Pinkieswear?"

I smiled a little, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She smiled back

I saw the others from the mane 6 walk in right afterwards

"Y'all better B honest,  
How in tarnation did yall become the rulers of equestria"  
Applejack said with an angry look on her face

"In good time, just calm down" I said  
I looked over to Rainbowdash, She knew why and nodded

"Well you guys see, We were brought here and told that the princess's are dead,  
Princess luna and celestia are my parents, And in the instructional video  
on who the new rulers would be if they were to die, It said me and my husband"

I blushed a little bit

"So your saying, that you two are the royal family?" Twilightsparkle asked

I nodded

They still were in shock

After a moment when I stood up,  
They all looked even more shocked,  
Even Rainbowdash.

"What?" I asked

"Your cutie mark!" Rarity Squeled

I looked down to see a heart made up entirely of rainbows  
Rainbowdash and I Blushed at about the exact same time

"Awwwwwww!" The other ponys all said

"Well its getting pretty late guys,  
we still have to explore the castle and all that" Rainbowdash said

"Bye!" The others said on their way out

"Sigh, that was long" I said

Right as Rainbowdash was about to reply,  
the royal guard came in and said, "You have a visitor"

Rainbowdash sighed, "Alright send them in"

The guys who used to bully rainbowdash came in

Rainbowdash rolled her eyes, "what do you guys want?" she said

"We just wanted to say.. were sorry for those years of picking on you." They said

"ya... GUARDS" She yelled

The guys were thrown out.

"Well You wanna look around the castle?" I asked

"Ya we probably should" She replied

The royal guard walked back in, "You have another visiter" He said

"Sigh, Alright send them in" I said

Trixie walked in with someone walking in behind her

"Tristan, Rainbowdash, I would like you to meet My colleague, His name is Azure,  
He just fell from the sky, but was already a pony,"

Azure was a.. well Azure coulered pony with a white horn

"Hello Azure" I said walking over to him

"I hate my job." He said

I looked over to trixie, "What do you make him do?" I asked

She replied, "he works for me 24/7 setting up spells and stuff"

I looked shocked, "You should at least give him off the weekends and the nights"

"ughh fine" She said

"Thank you Tristan!" He yelled  
then he was off becuase it was 11:00 on a friday night

"Well trixie its getting Really late and we need to sleep" Rainbowdash Said

"Oh I understand" she said  
Then she dissapeared


	12. Chapter 12 - Sonic Rain Nuke

"well its pretty late, do you wanna sleep on a cloud tonight and tommarow  
explore the castle?" I asked

"Yea sure" She said

We flew into the sky and layed on a cloud

We snuggled close toogether

"This was a crazy day" I said

"Yea, I love u" She said while snuggling close

"I love you too" I said

Then she fell asleep,  
I couldnt quite fall asleep  
and it was hard to move becuase  
She was pretty much laying on top of me

Then I finnaly fell asleep

That night I was Visited in my dreams

Rainbowdash and I stood there

Discord smiled, "We are returning" He said

I walked over to him, "What do you mean, We?" I asked

He smiled, "Oh I heard that since Nick and Riley left.. The elements of fun are broken,  
So me and my brother are coming back, along with the changlings And the dragon

I walked over to him, "Wait your saying that all that is coming back at once?..." I said

I looked back at Rainbowdash who looked scared

He looked pleased with himself, "What do you mean coming back? Were already here!" He said

Rainbowdash and I woke up almost the exact same time to see all that chaos going on

Trixie used her magic to put a forcefield up over Canterlot

"What happend?" Trixie asked us

While phanting Rainbowdash said, "Discord, Brother, Changlings, Dragon."

Trixie looked confused

"They are all returning, at once!  
and not only that but The old princess's are dead so we have to deal with this!" I yelled

I stood there thinking for a minute.

Then it hit me

"Trixie, Teleport Twillightsparkle and rarity here, I have a plan"  
She noded and then within moments Twillightsparkle and rarity were standing there wondering what happened

"Guys I have a plan, In a minute, Trixie you will need to take down the forcefield,  
Then All 3 of you use your magic To power us"

They nodded and before I knew it the forcefield was down  
Rainbowdash and I Flew At the Monsters at top speed

But I Think we were going a little to fast  
The magic was Making us go too fast.  
But it was too late  
We flew in there so fast, that we did a  
Sonic-Rain-nuke  
When there is 3 units of magic influincing the speed  
of 2 ponys who would pull off a sonic-rainboom it  
Goes a step further and does a sonic-rain-nuke

EVERYTHING DIED (Outside of canterlot)  
Rainbowdash and I fell down to the ground  
I was in so much pain That I just blacked out


	13. Chapter 13 - Time beforehearts&hoovesday

"Tristan! please wake up..." I heard Rainbowdash say  
I Slowly opened my eyes  
"What? What happend, OMG my back hurts so much" I said

"Im so glad your ok!" She said While hugging me VERY tight

"Yea, What happened?" I asked

"I think We exploded." She said

"Yea" I said

At this point I think she was crying a little bit becuase  
She was scared That I almost died  
"I love you so much" She said While hugging me so much that I almost suffocated

"I love you so much too" I said while stroking her back

The nurse walked in, "So you guys woke up finnaly?" She said Relived

"yea, what day is it today?" I asked

"Febuary 1st" She said

"We have been fainted for a MONTH?!" Rainbowdash yelled

"It appears that way yes" The nurse said

"Then Why does my back still hurt so much?" I asked

"Well You have to recover for about another week before it should feel good again" the nurse said

Then the nurse walked away

Rainbowdash Cuddled up next to me and I knew what she was implying

"Goodnight Rainbowdash, I love u" I said

"Goodnight Tristan, I love you too" She replied

And I was asleep again

When I woke up it had been a week already

"Somepony used a sleep spell on us" I said looking up at Rainbowdash Who looked very comfertable where she was

"I dont mind" She said looking at me with that cute smile  
she gives me when she doesnt want to move

"Man its already febuary 8th, Hard to belive it was only a few months ago I came here,  
And I was asleep during most of the time ive been here" I said

"Hearts and hooves day is coming up soon" She said giving me that cute smile again

"On earth we called it valintines day" I said

"Vala- What?" She said

"nevermind, But you know what is important the day afterwards?" I said

"No, what?" She said

"My birthday!" I said happily

"Thats awesome" She said

We finnaly got up about an hour later  
Im not sure but I THINK Rainbowdash told pinkiepie about my birthday  
After a While I flew to the castle.

Azure came in out of nowhere

I looked up, "Yes?" I said

"Tristan, I have to ask you something" Azure said

"Yes?" I said once more

"How Can I get Somepony to like me?" He asked

"Why are you going to me for this?" I asked

"Two reasons, One You are married to Rainbowdash,  
Two, Your cutiemark is a Heart made of rainbows" He said

"Alright fine, who is it?" I asked

"Trixie" He said

"Well Buy her somthing made of gold,  
Second buy a Massive diamond ring like I did"

He nodded and walked away

I fell asleep on my bed right there becuase I was very tired

When I woke Up I was Strangly warm again,  
But then I realized that Rainbowdash had gotten home

She was still asleep,  
But I wanted to get up and make coffie

Oh well I thought,  
Rainbowdash seemed Quite warm  
But then she started shaking  
And talking in her sleep

"No get away from me!" she yelled panicing

She screamed right there and woke up phanting

She hugged me Very tightly and said,  
"I was so scared, They had you and a knife, And They were chasing after me  
and it was so scary" She said while crying

"Its ok, Im fine" I said

I felt her grip on me get tighter,  
I wondered what that was all about

"I just cant lose you, Your so important to me" She said

Then her grip got even tighter

"I Know, But im fine, its alright" I said

We got up a few minutes later

"Oh I promised pinkiepie That I would help her with something today" She said

"alright, Ill see you tonight then" I said

"Alright cya" She said

Fluttershy came into the castle a few minutes later

"Tristan can you do me a favour, can you watch Applebloom, Scootaloo, and sweetiebell for today?" She asked

"yea sure, I dont really have anything planned for today  
so I guess that'd be fine" I said

A few minutes later they walked in And fluttershy had already left

"Hi there" I said talking to all 3 of them

"Hi!" They all said

"So your the one who rules over equestria with Rainbowdash now?" Scootaloo randomly asked

"yea, After the princess's passed away we got to take over thier responsibilitys" I said

They all looked a mixture of jelous and Curious

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Well on a normal day we just do Various random activitys  
to try to get our cuite marks" Said Applebloom

"Hmm" I said "I think I have something you all may be interested in then, Follow me" I said

We walked through the castle for a little while untill we got into the indoor swimming pool

"Well here it is girls" I said

"Have any of you ever gone swimming before?" I asked

They all shook their heads

"Oh, Well then I guess ill have to teach you all

After a few minutes I thought they got the hang of it

So I fell asleep in one of the chairs

A few moments later I woke up with water being poured on my face

I heard them all luaghing

"Alright then, I'd Assume you guys didnt like swimming much did you?" I asked

They all shook thier heads

"Alright then" I said

So instead I read them the story of when I had first moved to equestria

I guess a while ago they had fallen asleep on the floor

Ah well at least that means my jobs done

A few minutes later fluttershy came back to pick them up

"Your married?" Sweetiebell asked fluttershy

And she explained it on the way out

Well Its about Time I went to sleep

So I layed down in the bed and just slept  
Like I sometimes do when I have nothing to do

I woke up a few days later on the 13th.  
Somepony has been using a sleep spell on me.  
but who..  
Ah well dont matter

I woke up with rainbowdash Sleeping with her head on my stomach

Couldnt get up and do anything with her being right there

So I just waited

An hour or so later she woke up

She smiled, "Your finnaly awake!" She said happily

"Yeah, Why was I asleep so long?" I asked

"some other ponys Wanted you to sleep becuase of all the hard work youve been through over the  
Past few months, So Twillight casted a sleep spell on you"

Right then my friend kory ran thorugh the door

He was a pony And I could tell it was him  
"Kory?" I asked

"Dude Tristan Where am I?" He asked

"Equestria" I said

"WHAT?" He yelled

"chill dude" I said

"Ok, ima go look for the mane 6" He said

"do you not notice.. Nevermind go have fun" I said

He dove out the window.. he doesnt have wings lol!

"Well I have to go Back to helping pinkiepie again today" She said

"Alright cya tonight" I said

"Cya" She said on her way out

Fluttershy came in and I knew why instantly  
before she even said anything I said,

"I know What u want, Ya Ill watch them again" She smiled and walked out as the three girls walked in

"Hello Tristan" They said

"Hey wazzup, how my favourite 3 little fillys doing" I said

They luaghed a little bit "Good" Scootaloo said

The other two nodded

"Thats good, Do you guys want to do somthing interesting?" I said luaghing a bit

They looked confused

"Ill explain it to you guys" I said

They nodded and we walked outside the castle

"The Thing im going to show you is archery" I said

"Arch.. What?" Applebloom said

I handed them each a bow and a few arrows  
"You guys have to put the arrow on the string, pull back,  
And then let go and try to shoot these disks out of the air"

They all looked Somewhat confused

"Alright watch this" I said

I threw a disk in the air and nailed it out of the sky

"Like that" I said

"I think I get it" Sweetiebelle said

"Me too" Applebloom said

"Same" Scootaloo yelled

So I threw 3 disks into the air  
I saw two arrows go flying right past them,  
But I saw one hit it in the EXACT center

I looked over at them to see scootaloo Looking pleased with herself

"Bet you cant do that again" Applebloom said

"Lets find out!" I said

I threw another disk in the air, Yet again it was struck in the direct center

I heard her shriek, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!"

She had one of an arrow with blood dripping off of it

"Well good job, As a reward for such a good performance Ill let you keep the bow and the arrows" I said

The other two looked REALLY jelous  
After such a long day of shooting disks  
they fell asleep on the floor when we got inside

Fluttershy came to pick them up an hour or so later

she just carried them away

A few minutes later Rainbowdash got home

"Long day of watching the girls" I said

"Yea, I had a long day helping pinkiepie with somthing" She said

She snuggled closer to me "I love you" She said

"I love you too" I said

She smiled, "Goodnight" She said

"Goodnight" I said

Then I was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - The War (End of sequel)

The Next day was Hearts & Hooves Day!  
I woke up with rainbowdash cuddled up next to me.

She was shaking

I stroked her untill she woke up

"Happy Hearts & Hooves day!" I said

She blushed, "You too" She said

Neither of us wanted to get up so we layed there.

A few hours later we got up and flew into a cloud and layed there

"Lifes been Different living this castle hasnt it?" I asked

"Yeah its a big change" She said  
And We just layed there all day.

A few hours later it was already getting dark  
I whipsered an Idea to her  
She nodded and we flew right over ponyville

We did a sonic rain-boom in the sky  
Creating a Gaint Heart made of a rainbow in the sky

We layed on a cloud over ponyville and before either of us could say anything we were asleep

I woke up to find a note were Rainbowdash has been sleeping.

"go to sugercube corner for a suprise!"

I knew what they were planning - but im gunna go along with it

I flew over to sugercube corner to find the lights turned off. nobody jumped out at me. I walked in a bit

Then out of nowhere Rainbowdash dove on me and hugged me super tight

"Happy birthday!" Everybody screams

Pretty much everypony from ponyville was there

"Thanks!" I said

"Lets party!" Pinkiepie Screamed

And nobody could argue with that

- 5 Hrs Later -

Rainbowdash hugged me

"We dont know what we would do without you. in a few months You came here, Got married to me, And You and I rule equestria."  
She hugged me tighter

She handed me a present

I opened it slowly.

It was a Rainbow-Sword  
It had A picture of Rainbowdash and I on the hilt  
And our Initials on the bottem

"This is so cool, is there a specific reason?" I asked

Everybodys faces got dull

I heard Vinyl yell, "Tell him, its time"

"There Is a War agenst discord and his evil friends - and we're his first target" Rainbowdash said

"WHAT?!" I screamed

Rainbowdash hugged me, "Its going to be alright"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Chapter 15 the war starts book 3

Everybody looked upset by the news

"I... I dont know what to say" I said I looked back into the box to find a rainbow-shield With a picture of Rainbowdash and I on it

I held these items close to me

I looked around at all of my pony friends, I saw faces of either sadness or crying

"How long untill the war?" I asked quietly

"3 hours." Rainbowdash said

"Also look back in the box" Rainbowdash added

I nodded and found a rainbow-bow with a dozen arrows

I heard a younger voice from the crowd yell,

"I want to come to war with you guys"

I looked over to see scootaloo with her bow slung over her back Everypony was shocked

"Scootaloo you dont have to do this" I said

"Yes I do, You tuaght me my true talent and I Can never repay you for it" She replied

I looked over at rainbowdash Who nodded

"Alright, try not to get yourself killed then" I said

She luaghed untill she found out I was serious

Not very many pepole seemed too happy that we were letting a young filly join us in war The next few hours went much faster then I hoped they would

"no matter what happens, I'll Always love you" I said to Rainbowdash

She hugged me and said, "I'll Always love you too"

Discord and his minions approached Ponyville

Rainbowdash, Scootaloo, And I stepped forward

Discord luaghed and said, "This is all ponyville has to offer? 3 ponys and one is a little filly?" He burst out luaghing

I shot an arrow in his direction that imprisoned his brother in stone,

"You will pay for that!" He screamed as he threw a knife in my direction, I stepped out of the way... But scootaloo didnt get as lucky as I did The knife hit her directly in the forehead and she fell over and died

"You... Are.. ON!" I screamed as Rainbowdash and I charged at him and his minions

I was cutting through those guys like putty and then all of the sudden I heard Rainbowdash Scream I saw them carry her away I started to charge at him.

He grabbed me by the neck and said, "If you want to see her again. I suggest you come unnarmed" He said as he ran off with his hundreds of minions and Rainbowdash

"Rainbowdash!" I screamed

I fell to the ground and I said quietly, "Rainbowdash..." Then I hit my head on the ground and started to cry, Slashing the dirt with my sword

Nick and Riley walked over to me, Wait... NICK AND RILEY? And in pony form?

They said, "Were back what did we miss?"

Half sobbing I Said, "Th-They got Rainbowdash!" I again burst out crying and I screamed, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Everypony behind me, I started running in the direction that they took Rainbowdash In, I threw my bow + Shield on the ground becuase he said to come unnarmed, But I took the sword just in case this is just an exscuse to kill me, I hid behind me and took off running

I found a note discord obviously left behind for me,

"Yes Tristan.. Good.. Just keep running and you'll be there before you know it"

I kept going untill I found a gaint castle with discords face on the banners

I Walked inside slowly untill the doors slammed shut behind me

I Saw Rainbowdash In a Cage with Discord right next to it

"Oh hello there Tristan.." He said

"Alright I came unnarmed, Release her now" I said

He let her out of the cage

"Ahh but you see now im going to have to kill you" He said

I grabbed my sword and came running right at him

he pulled out a gaint whip

And Slashed it at me, I dodged it, But then He stabbed me in the head.


	16. Chapter 16 Creepieness ends book 3

Slowly Blacking out, I grabbed it out of my head and hit him with it,

He was re-imprisoned in stone but I dropped to the ground. What seemed like dead

"Tristan!" Rainbowdash Squealed in terror as she ran over to me "We need to get you to a hospital now!" She said

Weakly I sat up and said, "its.. its too late for me, but before I die, I just want one last thing" I said

While she was crying she Softly asked, "What?"

I leaned up and whispered, "Kiss me."

She picked me up as I was about to hit the ground

We sat there kissing as if time were frozen.

And suddenly my wounds began to heal up As If the spark of love brought me back to life

"What is happening?" I asked

What seemed like the ghost of princess cadance flew down and said,

"Although dead, we still will watch over you two forever, as you see, the love beetween you two is so strong it brought you back to life"

"Thank.. Thank you" I stumbled still feeling dizzy

"You still should go to the hospital though" She said

Then I blacked out

*Beep* *beep* *Beep* I heard

I Said, "Ah man my head hurts" Then I saw Rainbowdash Cuddled up next to me

Rainbowdash Who was half crying said, "I thought I was going to lose you back at the castle, I love you too much!" She said

"I love you too" I said snuggling closer to her The nurse walked in

"Tristan, Seems your going to be here for a day or two"

"I dont mind" I said snuggling closer to Rainbowdash

The nurse walked away and Rainbowdash asked, "Discord has some nerve doesnt he?"

"Yeah." I said

I heard Rainbowdash yawn and I said, "Goodnight Rainbowdash"

She smiled and said, "Goodnight"

And she was asleep

A few minutes later I fell asleep too

I woke up the next mourning to see Rainbowdash staring me in the face

"Goodmorning" I said Hugging her

Before she could reply "You guys may leave if you wish now" The nurse innturupted

"Alright thanks" I said flying with rainbowdash on the way out

We flew over to sugercube corner becuase We were both really hungry from the war and stuff

The lights were turned off when we got there

Nobody was there.

So we flew To Nick and Derpys house

when we got there we heard strange noises

"ITS STUCK!" Nick Screamed

"Im Trying my best to keep it in" Derpy yelled

"No Thats not good!" Nick screamed

"I DONT GET HOW TO GET IT OUT" Derpy said

"Lets not go inside, in fact lets just leave" I said in discust

Rainbowdash blushed and nodded

We flew to Fluttershys house to find Riley greet us at the door

"Hey wazzup" He said

"Not much - Riley how did u get back?" I asked

"Idk I just kind of got teleported here randomly" He said

"Ok cya" I said as we flew away

When we got to the castle

Everypony was there

"Hi" I said, "Whats all this?" I asked

one of the ponys who's name I dont really know said,

"We just wanted to thank you for countlessly saving our town from discord and his minions, At no matter what cost"

"It was nothing" I said disrigarding the gaint scar on my head

The other 5 of the mane 6 walked over to me and handed me a box

"Whats this?" I asked as I opened it slowly

Inside was a book. A seemingly newly written book

It read all of my adventures in ponyville with all my friends and stuff

"Thank you" I said holding it to my chest when I saw it had a picture of Rainbowdash and I on it.

Everypony then saluted me and I saluted them back Colgate or minuett or whatever her name is walked over

"We just wanted to thank you again for caring about our town enough to charge At discord, to save our town, and then save Rainbowdash from him afterwards"

Rainbowdash blushed

"LETS PARTY!" Pinkiepie screamed while bouncing

"Wait!" I heard younger voices say

Sweetiebelle and Applebloom walked forward

"Thank you for avenging Scootaloo" They said

I smiled and said, "At least the elemants are back!" I said exitedly

A black hole opened up under Rainbowdash and I, One under Fluttershy and Riley And one underneath Nick and Derpy

Discord said, "I went about it all wrong, you must work in pairs to Re-unite the elemants, And I can almost guarentee you wont like who your with"

To Be continued!

(A/N sorry this was a short two chapters)


	17. Chapter 17 In a Maze?

I woke up to the sound of discords voice, when I saw nick almost ontop of me.

"EWWW!" I yelled in discust, "Get off me" I said pushing him onto the floor

he hit the wall hopefully hard enough.

"Well im assuming your all awake now, have fun escaping my maze!" discord yelled

I slowly got up realizing that he had handcuffed my wings toogether. Nick had a magic-proof barrier around his horn.

"Dude why are you just laying there?" I asked

"Oh right, im doing somthing" He said while getting up, "sorry I was daydreaming"

I was stumbling alot due to the fact I almost always flew around

After walking around for what seemed like hours we found discord at the corner of the maze

he threw us a key and yelled, "This key will unlock one of your things, but its a one time use"

Then he dissapeared

I looked at nick who looked very hopeful and I said, "ugh fine" While tossing him the key

He removed the barrier from his horn and then Looked pleased with himself

I looked through a small window in the glass to see Rainbowdash and Fluttershy

"RAINBOWDASH!" I said

I ran at the window trying to punch it open, but it had a magical barrier around it

almost crying I said, "I have to get this open!"

Then I fealt nicks magic lift the forcefield and smashed right through the window, dove in and hugged her close to me

I saw the handcuffs on her wings and I said, "Discord can mess with me.. and even Nick, But NOBODY touches you and gets away with it." I said hugging her tightly

Nick walked over and said, "Hate to break up the love fest, but we need to find Riley and Derpy still"

I nodded and we all began to walk again

we all had begun to get hungry after hours of walking

"I can walk no more today" Nick said as he fell asleep right there

So I layed down and snuggled up close to Rainbowdash

And as if magic, we both fell asleep before we could say anything

"What did discord do to them?" I heard Riley say

I got up and said, "Guys wake up they found us"

We all began to float into the air

We turned discord to stone, But the handcuffs didnt remove off of any of us

Then I blacked out becuase of starvation


	18. Chapter 18 Cameron ends book 4

I heard mumbling in the hospital room, I looked up to see everypony from ponyville in the hospital room,

"ughh im so hungry" I said while sighing

"Pinkie how do you do that?!" Twillight yelled

"Just my natural gift" She said smiling

"What?" I asked

Rainbowdash ran over to me and hugged me so tightly

"I Was so worried! The doctor said you might not be out of the coma for months, its only been 3 weeks" Rainbowdash said

"Alright, Do any of you have food?" I said hopefully

Pinkiepie ran over and gave me 3 cupcakes

"Thanks" I said and they dissapeared within moments

"When is winter-wrapup day?" I asked

"Tommarow, Why?" Twillight yelled

"Just wondering" I said

"Wait how did u know about winter wrapup?" Twillight asked

"Im Phycic remember?" I said

"Oh right... *mumble* stuipid pinkiescence crap. *unmumble*" Twillight said

I got out of the hopsital and went to the castle to wait for Rainbowdash

A few minutes later Rainbowdash flew in

"Long day of setting up for winter-wrapup" She said while yawning

"Alright, Goodnight, I love u" I said while snuggling up to her

"Goodnight, I love u 2" She said snuggling close to me

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning while Rainbowdash was getting ready for winter-wrapup

"Ugh its too early" I said laying back down

Rainbowdash said, "If u dont want u dont have to go to this, I mean we rule the kingdome, we can do anything, I just like to go to it"

"Thank you!" I said laying back down

"Cya tonight, goodluck and Love u" I said

She blushed, "Alright Cya tonight love u 2"

And then I fell asleep

Cameron (My big brother) came in

he was in pony form, he had Red fur, Green horn, White and red hair

he walked over and punched me with his hoof

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I said pushing him back

"You better tell me where I am and how I got here, or your getting hurt" He said

"Your in equestria, and I have no idea how you got here" I said

He looked down to see that he was a pony, then realized he had a horn

He Charged at me and tryed to skewer me, but I flew into the air and dodged it.

"WHATS YOU PROBLEM?" I yelled

"Your telling me, im in a world where ponys are the domniant species?" he yelled back

"Yea, ive been living here for about 4 months." I said

"Im living with u, I dont care, you have a castle, I dont, Im living with u" He said

"No way, Rainbowdash would hate u" I said

"Whos Rainbowdash?" He asked

"My Wife.." I said

"Whatever. Im going to go meet pepole" He said

"Not today cameron, todays winter-wrapup, everypony is doing somthing" I said

"Why arent u?" He asked

"Im lazy" I said

"Just like at home" He said

"Go sleep in another room" I said laying down in my bed

He went into the kitchen, minutes later Rainbowdash flew in

we both layed down, as he walked in with a plate of sandwhichs and he layed right imbeetween us

All I could hear was moaning and sandwhich noming

"GO AWAY" I yelled

"I sleep here tonight, long day" He said

"Comon lets sleep on a cloud" I said

We flew into the sky and layed on a cloud I snuggled up closer to Rainbowdash when we heard Cameron snoring incredibly loud

Neither of us could hear eachother or sleep with a sound barrier breaking snore that cameron was making

So we layed there about all night not being able to sleep

I flew into the castle, grabbed him while he was sleeping and carried him down to ponyville

"Hes your problem now" I said under my breath flying back to the castle

When I finnaly got back to the castle it was daytime and I collapsed on the bed Rainbowdash had gotten a few hours of sleep, mostly due to the fact, I moved a lazy bum out of my bed.

We snuggled toogether and slept toogether for a while "TrIsTaN!" Cameron screamed

I snuggled closer to Rainbowdash to hopefully to block sound

"TRISTAN!" He squeled even loader

"What do you want?" I said while moaning

"Were out of toilet plungers" He said pointing to the bathroom

"Then ask the royal guard for help" I said snuggling back up next to Rainbowdash

with a trollface he said, "Thats an exellant idea!"

Moments later the royal guard threw up in the bathroom

it got in camerons mouth and he choked to death on it

"whatever" I said

I flew down to Ponyville with Rainbowdash just to have a look around for a little while

Riley walked over to me, "Did u hear nick and Derpy just had a kid?" He said and then walked away

"Cool" I said.

I looked around for a while untill some guards with red eyes ran over and grabbed Rainbowdash and I

"Woah what are you doing?" I asked

"Our master has requested the following pepole: Tristan, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Riley, Nick, Derpy, Azure, Trixie, And Kory"

While they carried us away they threw us into a dungeon, We were all already there.

"Whats Going on now?" I Said while sighing

There was a book underneath all of us I read it outload

"Of the following you shall all complete a quest to save someone from the darkness, And only six of you ponys will make it out alive." We all began looking around beetween the nine of us.

The Guards came back in with spears and started directing us to seperate directions

Suddenly, We were all engulfed by the darkness.

To be Continued


	19. Chapter 19 A door?

"You there wake up" I heard somthing say

I got up to be staring in the face of discord

I got into a fighting stance, "Dont troll me discord, you know who I am" I said

"What are you talking about? We litterly just met" Discord said

I lowered my fists and said, "You really dont know?"

"No, What are you talking about, ive been trapped in the place by some imposter for about five months now"

"Well that imposter has done many horrible things to me in the five months ive been here, He has inturrupted my wedding, Killed the previous princess's, Gone to war with me, trapped me and my friends in his dungeon, and not only that but brought me here" I said

"Wow, well All I ever wanted was chaos all around equestria" He said

"Well I may have a solution to that" I said

"Well We have to go looking for Riley Derpy Nick Fluttershy Azure Kory Trixie and most importantly Rainbowdash" I said

"Why most importantly? She helped imprison me in stone." He said

"Shes my very specail somepony!" I said

"Oh." He said

We walked out for a while then both colpased on the ground asleep

"AHH" I heard somepony say, I looked over to see Riley dead with an arrow in his head.

"Riley... You derp." I said

Discord and I got up and we began to walk Into more of the darkness

I had began to go insane from missing Rainbowdash

I looked down with sadness

"Tristan look out!" he said tackling some evil spirit or somthing

"Thanks" I said

But inside I was swallowing sadness

"I need to see her again, I Love her" I said with tears coming to my eyes

"You will see her eventually I promise" He said

That night I layed down and cried myself to sleep

I woke up slightly later, Discord was still asleep, so I dicieded to sneak off and look for Rainbowdash

I wondered off untill I realized I had gotten myself lost from discord

I sighed and continued to walk untill suddenly I heard somepony squeal off in the distance.

I started running off in the direction then I heard that same voice squeal once again

I started running faster and faster untill I ran into the back of a door


	20. Chapter 20 rule 34 isnt for ponys

The door was labeled, "Rule 34"

"No!" I said pounding my hoof into the door

I thought for a moment and came up with something

I ran back a little bit and charged at the door.

The door burst open and Inside I found Rainbowdash hoof-cuffed to a chair staring at a Tv screen

I ran over turned off the TV and took the cuffs off of her hands

I hugged her tightly and asked, "how much did u have to see"

She didnt respond. She was just sitting there shaking

"Rainbowdash" I repeated

Still no answer I ran outside carring her on my back and I flew into the darkness

After a little flying around I saw Trixie walking around in the darkness randomly shouting all of our names

"Trixie!" I yelled as I flew down to her

"Its good to see another pony, but whats wrong with her?" Trixie asked pointing to Rainbowdash

"Somebody or somepony tied her up in a rule 34 room" I said

"Whats rule 34?" Trixie asked

"Nothing, but can u erase the memory of her seeing that?" I asked

"Ahh but you see memory spells arent that easy." She said

"Alright, but we need to look for a way back to ponyville" I said while sighing

After a little while longer of walking I ran into discord

"Sorry discord, I wanted to find Rainbowdash" I said

"Looks like u did, but why is she shaking?" he asked

"Rule 34" I said while shivvering

"Oh. that would explain it" He said chuckling a bit

"Wait Why arent u attacking discord, hes like the bad guy right?" Trixie asked

-15 minutes of explaning later-

"Oh alright then" Trixie said

"You need to strike her memory somehow for her to stop shaking." Trixie said

"How do I do that?" I asked

"I have no idea" Trixie replied

while sighing I sat down, but then looked up and saw the others, well everypony but azure

"Hey everypony!" I said whilest getting up

"Why is discord with you, and whats wrong with Rainbowdash?" Nick asked

Trixie used a spell on all of them to put the knowladge of what was going on into thier minds

"Wheres Riley?" Fluttershy asked

"Dead" I said (A/N Dead I said Rhymes, IMA POET AND I DIDNT KNOW IT! :D)

Fluttershy stared me in the eye for a moment then gave me the 'my lifes over stare

"This is complete insanity" I said

I looked over at Rainbowdash who was still just shaking

I walked over and stroked her back for a while in hopes to calm her down

I picked Rainbowdash back up and began to walk some more with all the others

we eventually ran into a door that said, "To Ponyville"

We all ran at the door untill a gaint robotic royal guard with red eyes came out of nowhere

I stepped forward along with Nick and Kory

"NONE SHALL PASS" It said

It hit kory in the face so hard it mualed him, and Nick to the point where he flew back into the small crowd of our ponyfriends

"Alright. lets dance" I said

He threw a fire arena around It and me

I did a barrel roll around it then got my hoofs smacked and my sword and shield flew out of the arena

It had me trapped and right when I thought I was going to die,

"Tristan catch!" I heard somepony say I reached my hand out grabbed my sword, and stabbed it in the head raining springs and bolts everywhere

"Who just saved my life?" I asked

Rainbowdash ran forward and hugged me very tightly

"how did u get out of the trance?" I asked

"I saw the shield with the picture of us and I broke free" She said whilest handing me my shield

all of us ponys walked through the door to ponyville Inside of there was clonecord (A/N clonecord is discords evil clone)

Rainbowdash Nick and I all stepped forward

"No guys, this is a fight I have to fight alone." I said pulling out my sword

Nick stepped back but Rainbowdash shook her head

"I cant let you fight this without me" She said

I nodded and we both flew forward at him and I pulled out my sword

"This.. Is.. for everything that you have done to Rainbowdash and I"

I said while walking over stabbing him

Then I went into Tristanzone (A/N Tristanzone is when Tristan (I) Goes into an insanity vision where I get so angry I hurt somthing beyond belief)

After a few minutes of stab stabbing I returned to normal, untill I saw how splattered everypony and discord was in blood


	21. Chapter 21 The elders end book 5

"Sorry" I said

We all walked to Ponyville

Discord asked, "What was your solution to me wanting equestrianwide chaos?"

"Meet me at the castle in 1 hr, we need to set you up your own room in the castle" I said

"Ok." He said then dissapeared

we flew back to the castle and hired some builders to build discord a room

Rainbowdash and I layed down from being exhuasted

"Im sorry you had to see any of what you saw in that room" I said

"It was so terrible" she said while shaking

I stroked her on the back for a while and discord showed up

"So whats your solution?" he asked grinning

"Follow me" I said while getting up

He followed me into his room

"Here" I said tossing him an xbox controller

"Whats this?" He asked?

"Its an xbox controller, you use it to controll an xbox and the games" I said

"Ehrmm wut?" He asked

-2 hrs of explaining later-

"You got it?" I asked

"Yeah!" he said

I handed him a stack of games that had skyrim, assasins creed, call of duty, and so on.

"Thanks!" He said setting himself up with call of duty

I went into our bedroom and looked at the clock, 11:00 Pm. Pretty late, Rainbowdash was asleep on the bed I tried to get in quietly but still woke her up she was shaking pretty hard

"I had a nightmare" She said while shivering

"What?" I asked while snuggling up next to her and stroking her back

"It was you" she said

"What?" I asked again

"You talked to a group called the elders, went out on a quest and they were holding me back not letting me go with you and I Knew you would die without me" She said

"If that would happen I pinkiepiepromise that I would let you come with me" I said stroking her back

"Ok thank you" She replied

"Also... what did you have to see in the rule 34 room?" I asked

"If you really want to know nick somehow read my mind with his magic and wrote it on a book..." She said (A/N NickNderpys book describes Rainbowdashs pain 100% accurate) "Ok" I said while stroking her back

I heard her yawn and I said, "Goodnight Rainbowdash I love you"

"I love you too" She said

I said as we both fell asleep

I woke up when the Royal guards were there standing over us

"What do you want?" I said accidently loud enough to wake up Rainbowdash

"We have a message from a certain group!" They said handing me a letter

Dear Tristan. We have important news for you, that regards the kingdome of equestria ponyville and canterlot Meet us at the everfree forest at once! Sincerely The Elders.

"Who are the elders?" I asked getting out of bed with Rainbowdash following

"We must take you at once" They said pointing to the window

"Whatever" I said flying with Rainbowdash out the window

We got to the everfree forest in a little while of flying

"Alright who are you all?" I asked

They were three different races of ponys, a earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn.

"We need a mission from you" the pegasus asked

"Your voice is familier" Rainbowdash said

"Quiet Rainbowdash you dont know me" She said

They all had hoods on so we couldnt tell

"How did you know my name then?" She asked

"Nothing important" The pegasus replied

"So whats this mission?" I asked

The earth pony threw me a mysterious device

"Never lose this" He said

The unicorn shot a bolt of light at me but Rainbowdash dove into it and dissapeared

"What did you do?!" I squeled

"That was meant for you, were sending you back to earth to look for signs of nukeular warefare" The unicorn said

"Now you have to find her and look for signs" The unicorn said while shooting a bolt of light at me

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22 james

I woke up in my bed in my house in earth. Then I saw Rainbowdash was up agenst me

"Sorry, I had that dream and those ponys were the elders, and I couldnt leave you" She said

I pulled out the device I was given it was rumbling

"29 days untill return to ponyville, to humans you are humans, to yourselfs your normal as ponys, DO NOT FLY EVEN IF YOUR A PEGASUS" It said

"Ughh" I said

"Well we have to look for signs of nukeular warfare planned to break the forth wall" I said

"Im tired" She said laying back down in the bed

"I need to get in contact with my friend james and see if he'll loan me some money we had saved up to make a rock band, since this may be the last time I see earth, then I should just use it." I said

"Alright well im going to go to sleep" She said curling up in my bed, seeming to like the extra soft pillows I got one year for crismis

"Love you" I said throwing my machete into its sealth and over my back

"Love you too, good luck" She said already curled up on my bed ontop of my pillow

I opened up the door and went downstairs

When I got to the door james was already there

"Dude whats been going on? You and Kory Dissapeared six months ago" he asked

"Yea, can you loan me some money?" I asked sticking my hoof out

"Why?" He asked

"beetween you and me, I have to go to the united kingdome, and then canada, then to the united states milarty base." I said

He pulled out his wallet and handed me a old crusty 1 dollar bill

"Thats all I have" He said

"What did you buy with our 15 thousand dollars?" I asked

"a little bit of wine.." He said with a trollface

"UGH" I said

Rainbowdash walked down, "Im trying to sleep" She said with a sad look on her face

"Whos this?" James asked

"Rainbowdash" I said

"Dude seriously who is it?" He asked

"I wasnt joking, She is Rainbowdash" I said

"Proof?" He asked

I pressed a button on the device to allow james to see us as our true forms

"How did that happen?" He asked

"Long story" I said

"Ok, but why is she here and no other ponys" he asked

"Well.. Shes my wife" I said

"Lucky, but ive always liked fluttershy better" He said

"Whatever, Cya man" I said

he left


	23. Chapter 23 Gambling

"how much did he give u?" She asked while yawning

I pulled out a dollar

"The equivelance of 1 bit" I said

She got a tired look on her face

"Can I go back to bed?" She asked

I chuckled a little bit

"Sure, sleep tight my loved one" I said

"You too" She said running upstairs to my bedroom

I wondered outside ended up at the gas station across the road. and I went inside

"Tristan? Is that you?" The man asked

"Yes, I know ive been gone a long time but it is only temporary that im back, I request a lottery ticket" I said

He handed me one and I began to scratch it No luck this time I guess.

"Im broke then" I said

"Sorry about your luck" He said

I began to walk out but he stopped me "Another one on the house" He said feeling bad

I Scratched it off slowly

"I Just won 100$" I said not beliving the lottery ticket

"No way" He said looking at it

"Hey pass me a cheese pizza" I said

He handed me 90$ and a cheese pizza

"You gunna eat that entire thing?" He asked

"No splitting it with my wife" I said

He sprayed moutain dew out his nose

"YOU HAVE A WIFE?" He asked

"Yea?" I said

"I Never thought you would." He said still in shock

"yup, also that reminds me grab me two moutain dews aswell" I said

I handed him 5$ and took the stuff home When I got home I went upstairs to Rainbowdash She was ontop of my pillow cuddled up agenst the frame of the bed

I walked over to her and stroked her back gently untill she woke up

"I got us dinner" I said pointing to the food I had brought home

"It smells really good, what is it?" She asked with a smile

"Pizza" I said

"Whats pizza?" She asked curiously

I opened the box and handed her a slice, she took a bite out of it

"Pizza is yummy" She said happily

We ate the pizza sitting there not realizing how hungry we were

"What are those bottles you have? are those potions?" She asked

"No they are called moutain dew, they taste amazing and they make you super happy feeling in your stomache" I said

"What? She asked

"Try some for yourself" I said handing her a bottle

she opened the bottle and slowly drank out of it

her eyes got wide and she took a huge gulp of it, "This is amazing!" She said starting to chug it

I opened my bottle and chugged it too we both started luaghing and fell on the floor luaghing for no reason

"Its been so long since I had one of those" I said smiling

Since we were both high on caffine we diecided to watch TV for a while since she didn't seem to really like any of the shows on TV I looked at my movie shelf

"I have scott pilgrim vs the world and the hunger games" I said

"Whats the hunger games?" She asked exitedly

After explaining to her what it was we dicided to watch it

After watching the movie she seemed really tired

"You want to go to bed?" I asked smiling

She nodded and we got into bed she cuddled up next to me,

"Goodnight, I love you so much" I said

"Goodnight I do too" She said And I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up with Rainbowdash snuggled tight enough to me that I couldnt move if I tried so I just layed there with her for a while She didnt seem to want to get up

"Rainbowdash, we have to make some money to travel to another contenant to look for signs of nukeular warefare" I said moaning

"But I love you and I wanna sleep with you a while" She said snuggling tighter

"I will later but we really need to make money" I said getting up

"Ok, can you buy me more yummy new foods to try?" She asked smiling and hugging me

"Yea I can" I said jumping up

I went off to james's house he was not there so I went to a casino down the street

I walked inside

"Tristan long time no see, Welcome back to the casino!" He said

"Thanks, wheres the high roller section?" I asked

"Dude.. you never gambled more then a dollar at a time what happened?" he asked

"I need money, and I need it now" I said

"Whatever man, how much do ya wanna risk?" he asked

"Ill go 35 dollars for now" I said throwing it on the table

We played the hand and I lost..

"wanna go again?" he asked

I threw 50$ on the table

"All in" I said

"Pfft I have the best pokerface ever he said throwing 1k dollars in the pot"

"That confident?" I asked

"EEYUP" He said

"Watcha got?" I asked

"Full house" He said laying his cards down

"Royal flush bro" I said throwing down a royal flush taking 1050$

"Cya man I got the cash I needed" I said leaving

"Im broke" He said


	24. Chapter 24 the testing lab

On my way home I went into my garage and grabbed my motercycle, almost forgot to get Rainbowdash somthing to eat, I ran across the street and Bought some nachos with just cheese (A/N I cant get her meat. she would be scarred)

"Im home!" I yelled

No answer, so I went upstairs to see herself cuddled on the pillow I went over and stroked her untill she woke up

"Im so glad your home" She said hugging me

"Me too, I got nachos" I said

"Whats a nacho?" she asked

I handed her a nacho and she slowly took a bite

"Nachos are yummy" She said

"Yeah" I said while grabbing one myself

we sat there and ate them for a while

"How much did u earn today?" She asked

I grabbed my wad of money and sprayed it all over the table

"1050$ or 1050 bits in your case" I said

"Wow thats a lot" She said

"Our first stop is in the us milatary base to look for signs of nukelar warefare, we need to get going, I have a motercycle outside" I said

"Whats a motercycle?" She asked hugging me

"Somthing you ride to get around to places" I said

"Ok" She said

we walked outside and I got on She slowly got on but was scared she was going to fall off

"wrap your arms around me to get a secure grip" I said

she had absolutely no problem with that

"Can I sleep?" She asked

I turned on the motercycle

"Once we get going yea, ill do all of the driving" I said

I started to drive off Rainbowdash leaned her head agenst my sholder and fell asleep

After about 4 hours later of driving I was getting too tired to even see striaght

*Crash*

*beep* *beep*

"Ugh where am I?" I asked

"It talks?" I heard a man say

"What do you mean it?" I said but then fealt that the cloaking device was broken

"Also what did you do with my wife?" I asked

my hooves and wings were cuffed to a testing table

"We boarded you up assuming you might be hostile, but we would like to run a few tests on you and the Rainbowy thing" He said

A man with a white jacket walked over

"Is it awake?" He asked pointing at me

"Yes it can talk too" He said

"What about the other one that was with it?" He asked

"Shes in room 42" he said

"Exelant work." the man with the jacket said

I struggled to break free

"you need to stay still, we need to run a few tests on you" He said

"Might I ask one question?" I asked

"Depends" He said

"What are your thoughts on the 4th wall?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Nevermind" I said

One of them came over with a needle and took a sample of my blood I moaned in pain.

"Run tests on this" The man said handing it to the man with the jacket

"Yes right away" The man said

I saw some tests get run on the computer and a big screen came up that said BLOOD TYPE: Royal

"What? thats not a real type of blood!" He said

"Sir!" He said talking to the other man

"Yes?" He asked

"Run tests on the other one to see if the blood samples test" He said

"Dont hurt Rainbowdash" I said moaning

"Who? The rainbow one that was with you? We are just running the same test we ran on you on her" The man said

"That hurt pretty badly" I said

"This is not of our concern" He said

"why cant I move?" I asked trying to break free

"We have never seen anything like your kind before" He said

"Where did you find me?" I asked

"On a wrecked motercycle with a dead dear in front of you with the female wrapped around you" He said

"That sounds like the last thing I remember happening" I said sighing

"Sir the tests match" The other man said

"This makes no sence! These two seem to have a blood type never discovered by the human race! immedietly get the president" he said

"right away sir" the man said

A few minutes later a man with a long white beard walked in who looked like he was about 70 or 80 years old he slowly walked over to me

"whats your name?" He asked

"Tristan." I said

"Well it seems that you have some sort of blood type never seen before by the human race, care to elaborate?"

"I guess I do but I never really could tell"

"And why is that?" He asked getting all up in my face

"Well where I came from there are no places to check your blood type" I said

"I never really asked... what are you?" He asked

"Well... on the broad topic refered to as a pony but im the certain race of a pony calls a pegasus becuase I have wings, so does my wife whos being kept in room 42" I said

"Mhmm... I see" he said slowly

"I wish to speak to the other pony" He said walking to room 42

"Sir what are we going to do about this?" the man without the jacket asked

"Ill come up with a solution in the morning. for now get some sleep" He said

"yes sir" he said as they both walked out of the room

*SIGH* I need to get out of here, but how...

I cant think striaght on an empty stomache, in the morning Ill ask for food. and I was asleep

I woke up to a squeal from down the hall

"Sir the male is awake again" He said pointing to me

"hello there" he said walking over to me

"Can you please cut the little kid stuff? its making me mad" I said

"Alright sir, would you like somthing to eat?" He asked

"toast" I said

"Ok" He said walking away

at that moment the president walked in

"My my you and your wife have a long history!" He said

Blushing I asked, "How did u know about that?"

"Oh I used a monitering device on you and her heads while you slept" He said

"Toast sir" the man said handing me toast

I slowly ate the toast being watched over

"Can you let us go?" I asked trying to break free of the hoof-cuffs

"Im afraid I can never let you go" he said slowly walking over to me

"Can you at least let me be with my wife?" I asked

"Im afraid to avoid sketchy plans we must keep you two seperated" He said

Tears coming to my eyes I noticed a watch that would allow me to comminicate to the elders that somehow got put on my hoof

I thought deeply hard

"Hello?" I asked

"Tristan?" The pegasus asked

"Get Rainbowdash and I out of here!" I said

"Ok hold on" the unicorn said

And I was gone by a streak of light

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 The royal mess

With a golden streak of light I was back in equestria  
I looked next to me to see the tired and sore looking Rainbowdash

I gave her a really big hug and she hugged me tightly back

"We told you never to lose that" The earth pony said

"yea" the unicorn said

"Ok now that this is over you all need to  
show us your identitys" I said

they turned around and consulted with eachother then turned  
around and each nodded one by one they began to take  
off their hoods

the unicorn went first

"I am spitice the oldest of the elders" She said

the earth pony went second

"I am burt, youngest of the elders" he said (A/N burt = shiningshadow)

the pegasus went last

"Im spitfire-" but she was inturrupted

"I knew your voice was famillier!" Rainbowdash yelled

"Well I didnt tell you before we sent you  
becuase u wouldnt have wanted to go knowing that  
I was part of the wonderbolts" she said

"Spitice, why do they call you spitice?" I asked

she spit a chunk of ice at me  
turning to spitfire

"I dont even wanna know why that call you spitFIRE" I said backing away

"Tristan... Rainbowdash... you are not ready to fufill your destiny!" They said all pointing at us

"Our destiny?" Rainbowdash asked

"Yes your destiny!" burt said

"What is our destiny?" I asked

"we cannot reveal that to you yet" Spitfire said

"Why not?" I asked

"You must be tested first in three catagorys..." Spitice said

I blacked out

I heard the voice of spitice

"Open your eyes and look around your surroundings" She said

"woaaah" I said looking around at the winter wonderland around me

"This is where you must take the test yourself" She said

"Wait!" I yelled

"Yes?" she said

"Wheres Rainbowdash?" I asked

"That you must find out yourself" She said

I diecieded to follow a ice path that I'd found..

After walking across the ice path for a few hours My fur was coated in ice and I  
was shivering so I diecided to see what was in the pack that they had provided for me  
A sleeping bag, A small pack of crackers, my Rainbow-bow and a box of matchs  
plus a note,

the note said, "You want food? Hunt"

I set up a small hut near the road and layed down the sleeping tent  
sad without Rainbowdash I cried myself to sleep

I woke up when I heard a female scream

Rainbowdash!

I ran down the ice road untill I ran into this gaint ice pyramid  
She must be in here I thought while sighing

I ran inside as fast as I could untill I was face to face with a Gaint  
ice spider.

For a moment time froze and then spitice came out of nowhere and shot me with a bolt of light

"Test passed, bravery, continue" She said and time continued

When I was face to face with the spider  
I could hear Rainbowdash whisper

"R-run..."

"Whats wrong" I asked

"T-theres..no..time.." she whispered

"I cant leave you here" I said

Time froze and spitfire flew down out of nowhere

"Test passed, Loyalty." She said while shooting a bolt of light at me

"Please continue" she said as time recontinued

I punched the spider in its eyes and it backed down for a second, before coming back and taking a bite from my front hoof  
I flew back and slammed into the wall,  
the iceicles fell down from the ceiling skewering the beast

"Rainbowdash where are you?" I asked  
no answer  
I looked back into the spiders nest to see her stuck in a web almost frozen

I ran over and freed her and carried her back to the camp I had made  
She had been bitten once in her hoof and twice on her back  
I wrapped my wings around her and put the sleeping bag on her

I was hoping the worst hadnt already happened but I was starting to think that It mightve  
Crying I gently picked her up and kissed her.

Burt came out of nowhere and said

"You have passed the final test of love" He shot a bolt of light at me and we were all back in canterlot in the castle

"Is Rainbowdash ok?" I asked

"Yes she is now" Spitice said whilest using a spell on her that warmed her up

"Where am I?" Rainbowdash asked while getting up

"Were at the castle" I said

She looked up at me and said, "Tristan, Look!"

I went to a mirror to see what those three bolts of light had done  
My eye couler was rainbow and I had a rainbowlike aura around me

"Well it seems you two are the true rulers after all" I heard somepony say

"Who said that?" Rainbowdash asked

"Us of course" And out of nowhere princess celestia and luna came out of nowhere

Rainbowdash's eyes got REALLY big, "Your alive!" She said hugging them

"Yes, but for a few minutes, weve been alive testing you to see if you  
both were truely ready to take over ruling, and you are,  
you two ponys have proven yourselfs ready. and we are here to grant you both eternal youth,  
and the crown and taria of royalty" They said

both were imbued with a rainbow of gems

we put them on and they said,

"You two will be great rulers."

Rainbowdash getting tears in her eyes said, "I will miss you"

"We will miss you too" celestia said, becuase luna was in a corner crying

"Thanks again for giving us eternal youth" I said bowing down to them

"We belive you two are the best and most in love for the job" luna said

"we wont let you down" I said, Rainbowdash was crying

the princess's had begun to degrade into nothingness

"Rainbowdash, were proud of you" those were the last words before they were gone

Rainbowdash looked at me and hugged me tight to the point that I thought that I may die.

"Eternal youth eh? pretty cool" I said

sniffling she said, "Yea"

I walked over and stroked her back,

I was completely startled when I heard a meteor or somthing strike the ground near canterlot

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26 Good things end too!

"What was that?" Rainbowdash asked running to the window

Outside was a meteor, coated in lava and looking quite angry

"What!?" I asked looking out the window at it

"We need to investage it" Rainbowdash said running to the door

"But... well ok" I said running with her to the meteor

We took a look at the meteor from close and there was a huge crater around it  
I looked inside the crater, then I pulled out my rainbow-bow

I took a shot with it and struck it down the center and it slowly opened up  
out came a huge cloud of darkness followed by... Azure?

"Azure.. where have you been?" I asked

He looked up at me with his soul-less eyes and I noticed a dark crystal amulet around his neck

"Tristan.. you see, YOU LEFT ME BEHIND in the darkness, so I made some friends in the darkness"

The shadow cloud above him came down and formed into the shadowbolts

"THE SHADOWBOLTS?" Rainbowdash asked

"Yes... THE SHADOWBOLTS!" Azure screamed

"Azure, buddy you have gone insane" I said

"No... YOU LEFT ME BEHIND" he said getting really angry

His eyes started to glow

I whispered to Rainbowdash, "To twillights, she will have some ideas.. hopefully"

We both flew t'words Twillights house at the speed of light,  
So fast in fact we did a sonic Rainboom without trying to

I started slamming my hoof on the door

"TWILLIGHT WE HAVE A SITUATION!" I yelled

"Coming!" She yelled

She opened the door and saw the look on our faces

"What happend!?" She asked

"Azure returned, and he is evil!" Rainbowdash squealed

"what was the loud explosion noise?" Twillight asked

"He returned in a meteor" I said

"does not sound good" She said

"he had some dark crystal necklace on" Rainbowdash added

Twillights eyes got huge, "HE HAD THE CRYSTAL NECKLACE AND IT CORRUPTED?!" She squealed

"yup" I said panicing on the inside

"This is not good, well at least you are in the profacy" She said

"What?" I asked

She threw me a book

The profacy of Tristan

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Read it" Rainbowdash said

I opened it up and read the legand, "A human named Tristan shall move to equestria,  
get married to Rainbowdash, then a once good human named azure shall corrupt and  
the two must outsmart him and his minions using speed, strength, confusion,  
and Banish him from equestria"

"Well how do we do that?" Rainbowdash asked

"No clue but I think you guys could use these" She said

She casted some sort of spell on me, then one on Rainbowdash

"Tristan your spell is a last resort, only use it if is direly needed, just slam your head into the ground from flying 100 feet in the air,  
Rainbowdash, your spell you just have to keep your eyes closed and think deeply, it will keep a forcefield over equestria" She said

"Slam my head into the ground?! are you trying to kill me?" I screamed

"You have eternal youth remember? you cant die, just a lot of pain" She said

I sighed but we walked back to canterlot

Azure was already in my throne room franticly searching,  
so Rainbowdash and I looked in the window and heard

"Where is the crown? I MUST RULE EQUESTRIA" azure screamed

"Were looking Master" the shadowbolts said

"Tristan must have it" Azure said

"We shall find him master" they said

I heard some rumbling then I saw inside that azure was on my throne

I dove in through the window and screamed

"Stop right there!" I said in discust

"Ahh its you" Azure said

"Now get out of my castle" I said pointing at the door

"Ahh but I dont want to" He said

"Rainbowdash" I said looking to her

She nodded, closed her eyes and started to concentrate,  
a Gaint forcefield went over canterlot, and azure and the shadowbolts got knocked out,  
and they started to yell

"We'll be back!" He yelled

"You ok?" I asked looking at Rainbowdash who was concentrating really hard

"This hurts, can you carry me to the bed? I cant move" She said whilst moaning a little bit

I carried her to the bed and I got in with her,  
I snuggled up next to her and I wrapped my wing around her

"I love you, and I know you can do it" I said while she was shivvering and moaning

"Thank you, I love you too" She said

Nick burst in through the doors

"Tristan, LOOK WHAT I MADE" He said holding up a young filly with red fur, a yellow horn, yellow hair, and grey wings

"Uhmm whats that?" I asked looking up

"I MADE MUFFINZ" He said luaghing

"What?" I asked

"His name is muffinz" He said

"Ok then" I said

Nick left and Rainbowdash was still shaking, then I noticed a dark aura glowing around her  
I closed my eyes, concentrated really hard and started to use my rainbow aura to try to lift  
the the dark aura, and sure enough it worked,

She stopped shaking as much

"Thanks" she said snuggling closer to me

"Anytime, that azure needs to be tuaght a lesson" I said

She snuggled up next to me and slowly I was drifting off to sleep

I woke up to her shaking again,  
and I saw her looking upset,  
I slowly stroked her back untill she yawned and woke up

She was still attempting to keep the forcefield up, so she was keeping her eyes shut

"we cant do this alone, maybe the royal guards can keep the forcefield up  
so I can see your buitifal eyes" I said while slowly getting up

She blushed and I guided her to the door

Shining armor walked out

"Ahh so your the new king!" He said

"Yeah can you do me a huge favour?" I asked

"Depends" He said

"Can you hold up the forcefield? Rainbowdash is struggling a little bit" I said looking over at rainbowdash

"Yea I guess so" He said as his horn began to glow

"Thanks man your the best" I said giving him a hoof-pound

"yea" He said while chuckling

"cya bro" I said luaghing

"cya" He said still luaghing

I looked over at Rainbowdash who had opened her eyes and stopped concentrating  
looking over at me thankfully  
I walked over to her and hugged her tightly

"Glad your ok" I said hugging her

"Think about it, if you hadnt came this town would be in ruins!"

I shrugged and said, "I guess so, but I would'nt be this famous without you"

She walked over and kissed me and said, "I love you"

"I love you too" I said

she yawned and I said, "Sleep?"

She smiled and said, "Yea"

we walked over to the bed and layed down,  
she snuggled close to me

"I love you" she said snuggling super tightly to me

"I love you too" I said

And then I slowly fell asleep

when I woke up I saw that Rainbowdash was shivvering insanly hard and had a glowing dark aura around her

"Rainbowdash... Are you alright?" I asked

She didnt respond

I used my mind to try to lift the aura but I just got sent flying backwards  
with my mind blasted in darkness

I slowly opened my eyes to see Rainbowdash with an expanding dark aura glowing around her

"Azures gunna get it" I said pounding my fist into my hand

I started to think insanly deeply  
using a rainbow aura to try to lift the dark one around her

Still with little luck

So I flew outside to mutter "Twillight I hope this works"

I started to fly down from 100 ft in the air as fast as I could untill I heard a huge explosion

"Tristan..." I heard somepony say whilest crying

"Wha-? what happened?" I asked rubbing my head

"TRISTAN!" Rainbowdash squealed in delight hugging me

"Did it work?" I asked while my head was spinning

"The darkness rebeled! You saved equestria!" She said

"What now?" I asked looking her in the eyes seeing  
her beautifial eyes staring right at me

Then she leaned in and kissed me, and we sat there kissing as if time was frozen

"We have eternity toogether now" I said smiling

She smiled at me and she said, "Yea, I love you"

"I love you too" I said while laying in the bed

"What happened to your dream of being in the wonderbolts?" I asked

"your all I dream of now" She said smiling

While blushing I said, "Well we will be toogether forever" while snuggling closer to her

"Yea, its the best thing thats ever happened to me" She said as she snuggled into me  
The end.


End file.
